Our big secert
by monkeylover123
Summary: Charlie and Lorraine. Lorraine and Charlie. Siblings? Maybe more? One kiss was all they shared, now they are keeping one of the biggest secrets from everyone in their family. Will their family find out? Will they be disowned?


2015-04-14 21:58:02:561|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:58:01:674|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:58:01:671|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:58:01:621|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:58:01:621|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to NotificationCenterActivity 2015-04-14 21:58:01:621|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:58:01:342|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:58:01:340|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity finish()  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:284|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:57:58:283|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onSaveInstanceState()  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:232|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|onNotificationsRetrieved( finished )  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:232|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|onNotificationsRetrieved( Added 2 events )  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:232|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|onNotificationsRetrieved() RefreshAtBottom dir forwards size 2 2015-04-14 21:57:58:232|25598|OTHR|V|b|doNotificationsRetrieval() complete with result 2 2015-04-14 21:57:58:232|25598|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(60sec) api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?event_ids=4297516491,4297505083&return=html == "98f14ea018236ebce1cf5fbd5900555cd122c1ee"  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to NotificationCenterActivity 2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|25598|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?event_ids=4297516491,4297505083&return=html&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|25598|OTHR|I|a|not in cache api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?event_ids=4297516491,4297505083&return=html|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|25598|OTHR|V|b|doNotificationsRetrieval() url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?event_ids=4297516491,4297505083&return=html 2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|do refresh all event 2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|displaying group URL: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?event_ids=4297516491,4297505083&return=html 2015-04-14 21:57:58:086|1|OTHR|V|a|Recalling story_update_notifications_test as unsupported.  
2015-04-14 21:57:58:085|1|LIFE|I|NotificationCenterActivity| . .NotificationCenterActivity has started NotificationCenterActivity 2015-04-14 21:57:58:085|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onCreate()  
2015-04-14 21:57:57:759|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:57:57:744|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( notification_center , select , vote , 1 )  
2015-04-14 21:57:57:744|1|USER|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Notification Item eventUrl - wattpad:/read?groupid=37128451&partid=120206882 2015-04-14 21:57:57:744|1|USER|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Notification Item clicked - bMeaganHall7/b voted for your story bParks and jealousy/b.  
2015-04-14 21:57:54:164|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:57:54:162|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onSaveInstanceState()  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:916|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|onNotificationsRetrieved( finished )  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:916|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|onNotificationsRetrieved( Added 1 events )  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:915|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|onNotificationsRetrieved() RefreshAtTop dir forwards size 1 2015-04-14 21:57:53:854|25598|OTHR|V|b|doNotificationsRetrieval() complete with result 1 2015-04-14 21:57:53:854|25598|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(60sec) api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?direction=0&limit=10&return=html&oldest_id=4295269145 == "b08e93d907cea0306344cf82ca1975567fa3e6c6"  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:782|25598|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?direction=0&limit=10&return=html&oldest_id=4295269145&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:57:53:782|25598|OTHR|I|a|not in cache api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?direction=0&limit=10&return=html&oldest_id=4295269145|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|25598|OTHR|V|b|doNotificationsRetrieval() url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?direction=0&limit=10&return=html&oldest_id=4295269145 2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to NotificationCenterActivity 2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|25596|OTHR|V|a|[ read , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|25596|OTHR|V|a|[ username , MarvelGirl203 ]  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|25596|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|25598|OTHR|V|b|doNotificationsRetrieval ( RefreshAtTop , forwards, start_id=null, end_id=4295269145)  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|getting endId = 4295269145 2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|getting endId 2015-04-14 21:57:53:781|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|do refresh all event 2015-04-14 21:57:53:780|1|OTHR|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Cache found 10 items 2015-04-14 21:57:53:780|1|OTHR|V|a|Recalling story_update_notifications_test as unsupported.  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:780|1|LIFE|I|NotificationCenterActivity| . . has started NotificationCenterActivity 2015-04-14 21:57:53:780|1|LIFE|V|NotificationCenterActivity|Activity onCreate()  
2015-04-14 21:57:53:261|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:57:51:502|25592|OTHR|I|a|Clearing comments cache 2015-04-14 21:57:51:502|25592|OTHR|V|WattpadPreferenceActivity|Removing preference callback . 4387bf30 2015-04-14 21:57:51:495|25592|OTHR|I|ch|destroyBuffer()  
2015-04-14 21:57:51:495|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:57:51:494|1|LIFE|V|a|onDestroyView 2015-04-14 21:57:51:478|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:57:50:598|25598|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( home , null , null , view , [screen_type=library] )  
2015-04-14 21:57:50:598|25598|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 0 2015-04-14 21:57:50:598|25598|OTHR|V|c|getAdapterStories() 10,30 2015-04-14 21:57:50:597|25598|OTHR|V|z|loadInitialStories: Adding 3 stories to story collection 2015-04-14 21:57:50:585|25596|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(60sec) api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal == "db10fcb6efa5edccda722508dee69fab6c3a1566"  
2015-04-14 21:57:50:527|25596|OTHR|E|a|Replacing existing one from cache api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal 2015-04-14 21:57:50:518|25598|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 0 2015-04-14 21:57:50:514|25598|OTHR|V|c|getAdapterStories() 10,20 2015-04-14 21:57:50:513|25598|OTHR|V|z|loadInitialStories: Adding 10 stories to story collection 2015-04-14 21:57:50:403|25598|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 0 2015-04-14 21:57:50:402|25598|OTHR|V|c|getAdapterStories() 10,10 2015-04-14 21:57:50:402|25598|OTHR|V|z|loadInitialStories: Adding 10 stories to story collection 2015-04-14 21:57:50:293|25512|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1338 sort true sortMode 2 2015-04-14 21:57:50:290|1|OTHR|V|a|onUiInitialized()  
2015-04-14 21:57:50:262|25598|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 0 2015-04-14 21:57:50:262|1|OTHR|V|z|onUiInitialized() firstLaunch true 2015-04-14 21:57:50:261|25598|OTHR|V|c|getAdapterStories() 10,0 2015-04-14 21:57:50:261|1|OTHR|V|z|onUiInitialized() running 2015-04-14 21:57:50:091|25596|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:57:50:078|25596|OTHR|I|a|found from PLATFORM cache api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:57:50:061|1|OTHR|V|z|Library resuming 2015-04-14 21:57:50:061|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:57:50:047|1|OTHR|V|t|getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 2015-04-14 21:57:50:032|1|OTHR|V|t|getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 2015-04-14 21:57:50:018|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to LibraryFragmentActivity 2015-04-14 21:57:49:999|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onCreate()  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|1|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 updating existing entry 2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|1|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 isInCache true isInDb true 2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|25596|OTHR|V|a|[ position , 0.9837621783662254 ]  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|25596|OTHR|V|a|[ story_id , 120206882 ]  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|25596|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/syncreadingposition?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.9837621783662254 2015-04-14 21:57:49:968|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-12 2015-04-14 21:57:49:967|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , stop , [storyid=37128451, partid=120206882, read_percent=0.9837621783662254] )  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:795|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:785|25523|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/event?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:57:49:768|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity finish()  
2015-04-14 21:57:49:765|1|USER|I|ReaderActivity|User pressed back to exit the reader 2015-04-14 21:57:49:743|25549|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: . 2015-04-14 21:57:49:737|25547|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: . 2015-04-14 21:57:49:586|1|OTHR|V|e|item: a, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:57:49:586|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 11; Total pages: 12 2015-04-14 21:57:48:942|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-12 2015-04-14 21:57:48:942|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.9837621783662254 2015-04-14 21:57:48:941|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-12 2015-04-14 21:57:48:941|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 1.0 2015-04-14 21:57:30:493|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 12 - 12, offset: 285 - -1, content? true 2015-04-14 21:57:30:492|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 10; Total pages: 12 2015-04-14 21:57:29:857|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 12 - 12, offset: 285 - -1, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:57:29:857|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:57:29:856|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-12)  
2015-04-14 21:57:29:855|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=12, startOffset=285, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:57:29:855|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 11 - 12, offset: 33 - 285, content? true 2015-04-14 21:57:29:855|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-11 2015-04-14 21:57:29:854|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.8496127904071946 2015-04-14 21:57:29:854|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-11 2015-04-14 21:57:29:853|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.8496127904071946 2015-04-14 21:57:29:853|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-11 2015-04-14 21:57:03:384|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 11 - 12, offset: 33 - 285, content? true 2015-04-14 21:57:03:384|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 9; Total pages: 11 2015-04-14 21:57:03:059|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 11 - 12, offset: 33 - 285, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:57:03:059|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:57:03:009|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-12)  
2015-04-14 21:57:02:975|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-11)  
2015-04-14 21:57:02:975|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=11, startOffset=33, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:57:02:975|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 8 - 11, offset: 275 - 33, content? true 2015-04-14 21:57:02:974|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-8 2015-04-14 21:57:02:974|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.6962278291281538 2015-04-14 21:57:02:973|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-8 2015-04-14 21:57:02:973|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.6962278291281538 2015-04-14 21:57:02:972|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-8 2015-04-14 21:56:46:952|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 8 - 11, offset: 275 - 33, content? true 2015-04-14 21:56:46:952|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 8; Total pages: 10 2015-04-14 21:56:46:755|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 8 - 11, offset: 275 - 33, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:56:46:755|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:56:46:740|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-11)  
2015-04-14 21:56:46:638|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-10)  
2015-04-14 21:56:46:581|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-9)  
2015-04-14 21:56:46:580|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-8)  
2015-04-14 21:56:46:580|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=8, startOffset=275, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:56:46:579|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 6 - 8, offset: 288 - 275, content? true 2015-04-14 21:56:46:576|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-6 2015-04-14 21:56:46:576|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.5503372470647014 2015-04-14 21:56:46:575|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-6 2015-04-14 21:56:46:575|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.5503372470647014 2015-04-14 21:56:46:575|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-6 2015-04-14 21:56:33:928|1|OTHR|V|NetworkUtils|onReceive( . _CHANGE)  
2015-04-14 21:56:29:003|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 6 - 8, offset: 288 - 275, content? true 2015-04-14 21:56:29:002|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 7; Total pages: 9 2015-04-14 21:56:28:715|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 6 - 8, offset: 288 - 275, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:56:28:715|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:56:28:643|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-8)  
2015-04-14 21:56:28:578|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-7)  
2015-04-14 21:56:28:578|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-6)  
2015-04-14 21:56:28:578|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=6, startOffset=288, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:56:28:577|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 5 - 6, offset: 95 - 288, content? true 2015-04-14 21:56:28:577|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-5 2015-04-14 21:56:28:576|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.42568073944541596 2015-04-14 21:56:28:576|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-5 2015-04-14 21:56:28:575|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.42568073944541596 2015-04-14 21:56:28:575|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-5 2015-04-14 21:56:12:601|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 5 - 6, offset: 95 - 288, content? true 2015-04-14 21:56:12:601|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 6; Total pages: 8 2015-04-14 21:56:12:255|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 5 - 6, offset: 95 - 288, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:56:12:255|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:56:12:163|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-6)  
2015-04-14 21:56:12:126|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-5)  
2015-04-14 21:56:12:125|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=5, startOffset=95, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:56:12:125|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 251 - 95, content? true 2015-04-14 21:56:12:124|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-3 2015-04-14 21:56:12:124|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.2862852860354734 2015-04-14 21:56:12:123|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-3 2015-04-14 21:56:12:123|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.2862852860354734 2015-04-14 21:56:12:122|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-3 2015-04-14 21:55:49:954|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 251 - 95, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:49:953|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 5; Total pages: 7 2015-04-14 21:55:49:708|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 251 - 95, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:55:49:707|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:55:49:678|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-5)  
2015-04-14 21:55:49:583|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-4)  
2015-04-14 21:55:49:565|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-3)  
2015-04-14 21:55:49:565|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=3, startOffset=251, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:55:49:564|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 2 - 3, offset: 29 - 251, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:49:564|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-2 2015-04-14 21:55:49:563|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.14963777167124656 2015-04-14 21:55:49:563|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-2 2015-04-14 21:55:49:562|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.14963777167124656 2015-04-14 21:55:49:561|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-2 2015-04-14 21:55:34:695|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 2 - 3, offset: 29 - 251, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:34:695|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 4; Total pages: 6 2015-04-14 21:55:34:350|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:34:350|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.011491381463902073 2015-04-14 21:55:34:349|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:34:349|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.011491381463902073 2015-04-14 21:55:34:348|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:34:181|1|OTHR|V|e|item: a, part: 6, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:55:34:181|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 1; Total pages: 6 2015-04-14 21:55:33:725|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:33:724|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:55:33:724|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:33:723|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:55:31:968|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 2 - 3, offset: 29 - 251, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:31:968|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 4; Total pages: 6 2015-04-14 21:55:31:904|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 2 - 3, offset: 29 - 251, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:55:31:903|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:805|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-3)  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:763|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-2)  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:763|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=2, startOffset=29, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:55:31:763|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 2, offset: 46 - 29, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:31:745|1|OTHR|V|a|reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 2, offset: 46 - 29, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:31:744|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:31:744|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.011491381463902073 2015-04-14 21:55:31:744|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:31:744|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.011491381463902073 2015-04-14 21:55:31:744|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:31:744|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 2, offset: 46 - 29, content? true dir: NEXT 2015-04-14 21:55:31:743|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:730|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-2)  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:655|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (7-1)  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:609|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-0)  
2015-04-14 21:55:31:609|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=0, startOffset=46, nextPagePartIndex=7 2015-04-14 21:55:31:608|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - 46, content? true 2015-04-14 21:55:26:716|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:55:26:707|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:55:26:518|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , start , [storyid=37128451, partid=120206882, read_percent=0.0] )  
2015-04-14 21:55:26:518|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:55:26:518|1|OTHR|W|cn|Setting subscriber 'screen on' lock on.  
2015-04-14 21:55:26:518|1|OTHR|V|t|getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 2015-04-14 21:55:26:517|1|OTHR|V|t|getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 2015-04-14 21:55:26:517|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to ReaderActivity 2015-04-14 21:55:26:517|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:55:26:170|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:55:26:163|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity finish()  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:819|1|OTHR|V|a|Scheduled: .models.z[notificationId=6510, displayTime=2015-04-17 01:55:22, Type=continue_story, storyId=37128451]  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:800|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:55:22:799|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|save instance state, part: 120206882 2015-04-14 21:55:22:799|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onSaveInstanceState()  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to MediaSlideshowActivity 2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|1|LIFE|I|MediaSlideshowActivity| . has started MediaSlideshowActivity 2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|1|LIFE|V|MediaSlideshowActivity|Activity onCreate()  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|25596|OTHR|V|a|[ position , 0.0 ]  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|25596|OTHR|V|a|[ story_id , 120206882 ]  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|25596|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/syncreadingposition?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:55:22:455|1|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 updating existing entry 2015-04-14 21:55:22:454|1|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 isInCache true isInDb true 2015-04-14 21:55:22:454|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:55:22:454|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:55:22:454|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , stop , [storyid=37128451, partid=120206882, read_percent=0.0] )  
2015-04-14 21:55:22:239|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:55:21:236|25596|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(60sec) api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal == "db10fcb6efa5edccda722508dee69fab6c3a1566"  
2015-04-14 21:55:21:213|25596|OTHR|E|a|Replacing existing one from cache api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal 2015-04-14 21:55:20:872|25596|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:55:20:778|25512|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( push_notifications , vote_notification , displayed , 0 )  
2015-04-14 21:55:20:663|25512|OTHR|V|i|handleNotificationCenterNotification() vote_notification 2015-04-14 21:55:20:663|25512|OTHR|V|i|handleNotification() on type vote_notification title New story vote,Getting Her Back - Parks and jealousy extras {"story_id":37128451,"username":"MeaganHall7","deeplink_url":"wattpad:\/\/\/read?groupid=37128451&partid=120206882"}  
2015-04-14 21:55:20:654|1|OTHR|V|GCMReceiver|GCMReceiver onReceive RECEIVED A PUSH MESSAGE 2015-04-14 21:54:16:768|1|OTHR|V|a|Get Comment Count succeed 2015-04-14 21:54:16:757|25559|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(300sec) apiv2/comments?id=120206882&type=inline_comment_counts == "2bd890e7ad8602aaf5913490ade675e1abbfbb72"  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:753|25593|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() got response {"impressionId":12824454544,"type":"recommended_stories","stories":[{"id":19060365,"caption":"Tagged love","title":"The Sacred Journey (ON HOLD!)","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false},{"id":21405452,"caption":"","title":"I can't help who I love (A Ronnor Fanfic)","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false},{"id":29055176,"caption":"","title":"Nothing out of the Ordinary (a Conver fanfic) *Slow Updates*","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false},{"id":22572248,"caption":"Teen Fiction","title":"Cyber: A Ricky Dillon Story","coverUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/cover\ ","promoted":false}]}  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:751|25593|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(21600sec) v4/interstitials?partId=120206882 == "bd4e24019c9e62a9f17e6e182fb0321d803b4080"  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:548|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:54:16:548|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:54:16:547|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 7-0 2015-04-14 21:54:16:547|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:54:16:514|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:54:16:514|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 3; Total pages: 4 2015-04-14 21:54:16:513|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - 46, content? true 2015-04-14 21:54:16:513|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 2; Total pages: 4 2015-04-14 21:54:16:494|1|OTHR|V|e|item: a, part: 6, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:54:16:494|25559|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/comments?id=120206882&type=inline_comment_counts&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:54:16:493|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 1; Total pages: 4 2015-04-14 21:54:16:493|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:54:16:493|25593|OTHR|V|a|[ partId , 120206882 ]  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:492|25593|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: v4/interstitials?partId=120206882&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:54:16:492|25559|OTHR|I|a|not in cache apiv2/comments?id=120206882&type=inline_comment_counts|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:54:16:492|25593|OTHR|I|a|not in cache v4/interstitials?partId=120206882|[partId=120206882]|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:54:16:492|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 0; Total pages: 4 2015-04-14 21:54:16:489|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 120206882 progress: 0.5127640845070423 2015-04-14 21:54:16:487|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:54:16:487|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 0-0 2015-04-14 21:54:16:479|1|OTHR|V|a|get inline count for part: 120206882 2015-04-14 21:54:16:478|25593|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() url is v4/interstitials?partId=120206882 2015-04-14 21:54:16:478|25593|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() executing for interstitial now 2015-04-14 21:54:16:476|1|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() retrieving the interstitial for the part number = 7 consecutiveInterstitialsFetched 1 2015-04-14 21:54:16:475|1|OTHR|V|a|Recalling interstitials as supported.  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:475|25512|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/story_parts/120206882?include_deleted=1&drafts=0&fields=id%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2Cvoted%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CvideoId&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:54:16:475|1|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() 120206882 isInterstitialsSupported true 2015-04-14 21:54:16:475|1|OTHR|V|a|Recalling interstitials as supported.  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:472|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , stop , [storyid=37128451, partid=119410405, read_percent=1.0] )  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:470|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , start , [storyid=37128451, partid=120206882, read_percent=0.0] )  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:467|1|USER|V|ReaderActivity|Hide nav bar 2015-04-14 21:54:16:404|1|OTHR|V|e|item: a, part: 6, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:54:16:404|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 1; Total pages: 4 2015-04-14 21:54:16:404|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:54:16:404|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 0; Total pages: 4 2015-04-14 21:54:16:402|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 7, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - 46, content? true dir: FROM_SEEK 2015-04-14 21:54:16:254|1|OTHR|V|ch| (7-0)  
2015-04-14 21:54:16:240|25554|OTHR|V|r|Part text download success for Part 120206882 from apiv2/storytext?id=120206882&output=text_zip&include_paragraph_id=1 2015-04-14 21:54:16:199|25554|OTHR|V|p|adding part text info to table with partId = /app_Stories/120206882 2015-04-14 21:54:15:521|25554|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/storytext?id=120206882&output=text_zip&include_paragraph_id=1&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:54:15:519|25554|OTHR|V|r|Using legacy download for Part 120206882 textUrl = 120206882-0d91272c5?2083f05d968047ddd4bd72deba60609209901ffe13c6b8ae6977317624b2d7a30f7d29190cbe7728186d651cf56e1afc5e6d5a2d589df91fa435 , feature supported true 2015-04-14 21:54:15:518|25554|OTHR|V|a|Recalling story_text_cdn as supported.  
2015-04-14 21:54:15:518|25554|OTHR|I|r|Downloading single text for part 120206882 to file /app_Stories/120206882 2015-04-14 21:54:15:514|1|OTHR|V|ch| () indexor does not have number paragraphs. Need to take further operations 2015-04-14 21:54:15:509|1|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:54:15:502|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:54:15:502|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 0; Total pages: 1 2015-04-14 21:54:15:488|1|OTHR|V|f|seekToPosition() 7-0, 0 2015-04-14 21:54:15:485|1|USER|I|ReaderActivity|User pressed changed parts from rhs drawer 2015-04-14 21:54:12:508|1|USER|I|ReaderActivity|Show nav bar 2015-04-14 21:54:04:822|1|USER|V|ReaderActivity|Hide nav bar 2015-04-14 21:53:58:941|1|USER|I|ReaderActivity|Show nav bar 2015-04-14 21:53:56:455|25596|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(60sec) api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal == "ca7f3e8ac99bf808c89f1a2ac9d664b0682c6ab3"  
2015-04-14 21:53:56:445|25596|OTHR|E|a|Replacing existing one from cache api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal 2015-04-14 21:53:56:424|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File CLOSE_WRITE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:56:424|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File MODIFY http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:56:422|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File MODIFY http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:56:198|25596|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/users/MarvelGirl203/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:56:179|25537|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: . 2015-04-14 21:53:56:176|25571|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( push_notifications , vote_notification , displayed , 0 )  
2015-04-14 21:53:56:175|1|OTHR|V|a|parseAppLinkUri: Success in linking to : wattpad:/read?groupid=37128451&partid=120206882 2015-04-14 21:53:56:165|25571|OTHR|V|a|launchInternalLinkUri( wattpad:/read?groupid=37128451&partid=120206882 )  
2015-04-14 21:53:56:152|25571|OTHR|V|i|handleNotificationCenterNotification() vote_notification 2015-04-14 21:53:56:146|25571|OTHR|V|i|handleNotification() on type vote_notification title New story vote,Getting Her Back - Parks and jealousy extras {"story_id":37128451,"username":"MeaganHall7","deeplink_url":"wattpad:\/\/\/read?groupid=37128451&partid=120206882"}  
2015-04-14 21:53:56:140|1|OTHR|V|GCMReceiver|GCMReceiver onReceive RECEIVED A PUSH MESSAGE 2015-04-14 21:53:50:581|1|OTHR|V|a|Get Comment Count succeed 2015-04-14 21:53:50:551|25559|OTHR|I|a|PLATFORM told us to cache expire(300sec) apiv2/comments?id=119410405&type=inline_comment_counts == "2bd890e7ad8602aaf5913490ade675e1abbfbb72"  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:545|25559|OTHR|E|a|Replacing existing one from cache apiv2/comments?id=119410405&type=inline_comment_counts 2015-04-14 21:53:50:544|1|OTHR|V|a|reloading page item, old: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false new: c, part: 1, paragraphs 5 - 6, offset: 99 - -1, content? true 2015-04-14 21:53:50:544|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 1, paragraphs 5 - 6, offset: 99 - -1, content? true dir: PRELOAD_NEXT 2015-04-14 21:53:50:544|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() onCreated()  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:464|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (1-6)  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:425|1|OTHR|V|ch| (1-5)  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:424|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() nextParagraphIndex=5, startOffset=99, nextPagePartIndex=1 2015-04-14 21:53:50:424|1|OTHR|I|f|loadNextPage() b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false, c, part: 1, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 138 - 99, content? true 2015-04-14 21:53:50:423|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 1-3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:423|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 119410405 progress: 0.5127640845070423 2015-04-14 21:53:50:422|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 1-3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:422|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.5127640845070423 2015-04-14 21:53:50:421|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 1-3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:404|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:53:50:404|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 2; Total pages: 3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:369|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 1, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 138 - 99, content? true 2015-04-14 21:53:50:368|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 1; Total pages: 3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:368|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:53:50:367|25593|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() got response {"impressionId":12823147312,"type":"recommended_users","users":[{"caption":"Followed by Steves_Bae007","promoted":false,"username":"XxSkater2Girl16xX","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/XxSkater2Girl16xX.512. "},{"caption":"Followed by ginger300","promoted":false,"username":"BelWatson","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/BelWatson.512. "},{"caption":"Followed by lilli13579","promoted":false,"username":"BritishBums","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/BritishBums.512. "},{"caption":"Followed by lilli13579","promoted":false,"username":"makeandoffer","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/makeandoffer.512. "}]}  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:367|25559|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/comments?id=119410405&type=inline_comment_counts&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:50:367|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 0; Total pages: 3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:365|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|saving reading progress as, part: 119410405 progress: 0.5127640845070423 2015-04-14 21:53:50:365|1|OTHR|V|bm|progress changed to: 0.0 2015-04-14 21:53:50:365|1|OTHR|V|ch| () 0-0 2015-04-14 21:53:50:362|25593|OTHR|I|a|found from PLATFORM cache v4/interstitials?partId=119410405|[partId=119410405]|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|25593|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() url is v4/interstitials?partId=119410405 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|25593|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() executing for interstitial now 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|25559|OTHR|I|a|found from PLATFORM cache apiv2/comments?id=119410405&type=inline_comment_counts|GET|JSON_OBJECT 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|1|OTHR|V|a|get inline count for part: 119410405 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|1|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() retrieving the interstitial for the part number = 1 consecutiveInterstitialsFetched 0 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|1|OTHR|V|a|Recalling interstitials as supported.  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|1|OTHR|V|a|onPartChanged() 119410405 isInterstitialsSupported true 2015-04-14 21:53:50:361|1|OTHR|V|a|Recalling interstitials as supported.  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:355|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , start , [storyid=37128451, partid=119410405, read_percent=0.5127640845070423] )  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:313|1|OTHR|V|e|item: c, part: 1, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 138 - 99, content? true 2015-04-14 21:53:50:313|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 1; Total pages: 3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:312|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:53:50:312|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 0; Total pages: 3 2015-04-14 21:53:50:311|1|OTHR|I|f|finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 1, paragraphs 3 - 5, offset: 138 - 99, content? true dir: FROM_SEEK 2015-04-14 21:53:50:258|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (1-5)  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:159|1|OTHR|V|e|item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false 2015-04-14 21:53:50:159|25594|OTHR|V|ch| (1-4)  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:158|1|OTHR|V|e|Getting item 0; Total pages: 1 2015-04-14 21:53:50:045|1|OTHR|V|ch| (1-3)  
2015-04-14 21:53:50:045|1|OTHR|V|f|seekToPosition() 1-3, 138 2015-04-14 21:53:49:828|25592|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/syncreadingposition?story_id=119410405&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:49:827|25592|OTHR|V|d|getReadingPosition() reading apiv2/syncreadingposition?story_id=119410405 2015-04-14 21:53:49:696|1|OTHR|W|a|Passed a bad initial selection! Falling back on first Part.  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:675|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:670|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:669|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:659|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:658|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:656|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:654|25595|OTHR|V|ch| ()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:652|25595|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|finished initialization of reader buffer 2015-04-14 21:53:49:651|25595|OTHR|V|ch| () numTextFilesIndexed = 8/8 2015-04-14 21:53:49:650|25595|OTHR|V|ch| () isLegacyStory false 2015-04-14 21:53:49:616|25595|OTHR|V|ch| () creeping 2015-04-14 21:53:49:605|25595|OTHR|I|ch| () on Stevie = 1-3 2015-04-14 21:53:49:604|25592|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|initial position, paragraph: 3 offset: 138 2015-04-14 21:53:49:604|25592|OTHR|V|ch| () 2015-04-14 21:53:49:596|25592|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|start story with part progress: 0.5127640845070423 2015-04-14 21:53:49:586|25571|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/story_parts/119410405?include_deleted=1&drafts=0&fields=id%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2Cvoted%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CvideoId&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:49:581|25592|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|start initialization of reader buffer 2015-04-14 21:53:49:396|25592|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|WRONGSTORYBUGDONE: Story finished loading in reader 2015-04-14 21:53:49:396|25592|OTHR|V|bw|notifying listeners == 37128451 2015-04-14 21:53:49:394|25592|OTHR|V|bw|the story has been retrieved from the service 37128451 2015-04-14 21:53:49:320|25592|OTHR|V|e|WRONGSTORYBUG: getStory() found story in cache or db with id:37128451 and title: Getting Her Back 2015-04-14 21:53:49:320|25592|OTHR|V|e|getStory() 37128451 2015-04-14 21:53:49:320|25592|OTHR|V|bw|Attempting to load story from db == 37128451 2015-04-14 21:53:49:277|25592|OTHR|V|bw|Story in reader not found, downloading it ====== 37128451 2015-04-14 21:53:49:123|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:121|1|OTHR|W|cn|Setting subscriber 'screen on' lock on.  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:111|1|OTHR|V|t|getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 2015-04-14 21:53:49:087|1|OTHR|V|t|getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 2015-04-14 21:53:49:064|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to ReaderActivity 2015-04-14 21:53:49:057|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:53:49:024|1|OTHR|V|WattpadPreferenceActivity|Adding preference callback . 4387bf30 2015-04-14 21:53:49:016|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|Initializing readerUI 2015-04-14 21:53:49:014|1|OTHR|V|ReaderActivity|creating readerCallback 2015-04-14 21:53:48:776|1|LIFE|V|ReaderActivity|Activity onCreate()  
2015-04-14 21:53:48:740|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:53:48:727|1|LIFE|V|MyStoriesActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:53:48:708|1|LIFE|V|LibraryFragmentActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:53:23:307|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart detached from CreateStoryDetailsActivity 2015-04-14 21:53:23:307|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:53:23:297|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onSaveInstanceState()  
2015-04-14 21:53:22:821|1|OTHR|V|z|onStoriesSynced(): Updating 4 to story collection 2015-04-14 21:53:22:821|1|OTHR|V|z|onStoriesSynced() MY LIBRARY STORY_UPDATED 4 2015-04-14 21:53:22:543|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:53:20:181|25591|OTHR|I|c|syncMyLibrary() notifying of sync complete 2015-04-14 21:53:20:179|1|OTHR|V|z|onStoriesSynced() MY LIBRARY STORIES_NEW_PARTS_ADDED 1 2015-04-14 21:53:20:173|25591|OTHR|V|c|syncMyLibrary() wrapping up sync 2015-04-14 21:53:20:173|25591|OTHR|V|c|syncMyLibrary() finished 1 syncMessage 1 story updated 2015-04-14 21:53:20:173|25591|OTHR|V|c|syncMyLibrary() finished 1 2015-04-14 21:53:20:151|25591|OTHR|I|c|checkDownloadedLibrary() finished coverDownloads = 0 metaDataDownloaded = 0 missingPartsDownload = 0 2015-04-14 21:53:19:738|25554|OTHR|V|c|saveAllPartsInStory() 37128451 parts [ . . 42c46a80, . . 4282bad0, . . 42cf9c90, . . 42851890, . . 43359b00, . . 431ef7a8, . . 423f9760, . . 42cdc070]  
2015-04-14 21:53:19:698|25554|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 updating existing entry 2015-04-14 21:53:19:698|25554|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 isInCache true isInDb true 2015-04-14 21:53:19:676|25554|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() doPartSyncOperation() add part (37128451) part = 120206882 2015-04-14 21:53:19:489|25554|OTHR|V|c|saveAllPartsInStory() 37128451 parts [ . . 42c46a80, . . 4282bad0, . . 42cf9c90, . . 42851890, . . 43359b00, . . 431ef7a8, . . 423f9760, . . 42cdc070]  
2015-04-14 21:53:19:471|25554|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 updating existing entry 2015-04-14 21:53:19:471|25554|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 37128451 isInCache true isInDb true 2015-04-14 21:53:19:445|25554|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() doPartSyncOperation() UPDATE part (37128451) part = Stevie, 119410405 2015-04-14 21:53:19:190|25554|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/info?group=0&id=119410405&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:18:638|25554|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/stories/37128451?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Cpromoted%2Csponsor%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Ctags%2Ccopyright%2Crating%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ctext_url%28text%29%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:18:637|25554|OTHR|V|s|request api/v3/stories/37128451?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Cpromoted%2Csponsor%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Ctags%2Ccopyright%2Crating%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ctext_url%28text%29%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29 2015-04-14 21:53:18:631|25559|OTHR|V|c|saveAllPartsInStory() 15667616 parts [ . . 41ea7670, . . 42ac4830, . . 43328cd0, . . 4220eae0, . . 432a5238, . . 4295d4d8, . . 42976420, . . 4247ad28, . . 433648b0, . . 429d2720, . . 432ce438, . . 42acf518, . . 432893b0, . . 42b90090, . . 4295c9c0, . . 42b387c0, . . 432bba50, . . 43212d60]  
2015-04-14 21:53:18:033|25554|OTHR|V|c|saveAllPartsInStory() 15667616 parts [ . . 42aa10c0, . . 41ecfb40, . . 41f22578, . . 41f6cce8, . . 429a6470, . . 4320bf98, . . 4332bb88, . . 41f2bd18, . . 41f36d00, . . 42386768, . . 43309da0, . . 4212fe28, . . 4297d200, . . 432b8d10, . . 41ee0a58, . . 423a38c8, . . 41e6c520, . . 42160b88]  
2015-04-14 21:53:17:922|25559|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 15667616 updating existing entry 2015-04-14 21:53:17:921|25559|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 15667616 isInCache true isInDb true 2015-04-14 21:53:17:868|25554|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 15667616 updating existing entry 2015-04-14 21:53:17:868|25554|OTHR|V|e|saveStory() 15667616 isInCache true isInDb true 2015-04-14 21:53:17:848|25559|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() doPartSyncOperation() UPDATE part (15667616) part = Supernatural, 48650109 2015-04-14 21:53:17:816|25554|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() doPartSyncOperation() UPDATE part (15667616) part = Sherlock BBC, 47998040 2015-04-14 21:53:17:810|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:53:17:800|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:53:17:367|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:53:17:367|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity 2015-04-14 21:53:17:367|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:53:17:367|25554|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/info?group=0&id=47998040&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:17:367|25559|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/info?group=0&id=48650109&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:17:165|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:53:17:154|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity finish()  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:571|25591|OTHR|V|c|checkDownloadedLibrary() beginning checks on stories list...  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:411|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:53:15:410|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onSaveInstanceState()  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:380|25591|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 0 2015-04-14 21:53:15:379|25591|OTHR|V|c|getAdapterStories() 0,0 2015-04-14 21:53:15:379|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary with lib size 23 2015-04-14 21:53:15:379|25591|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary now 2015-04-14 21:53:15:378|25591|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() finished. notifying 4 stories on the client 2015-04-14 21:53:15:377|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() added parts 1 2015-04-14 21:53:15:374|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() updating existing parts 3 2015-04-14 21:53:15:374|25554|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/stories/15667616?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Cpromoted%2Csponsor%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Ctags%2Ccopyright%2Crating%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ctext_url%28text%29%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:15:371|25554|OTHR|V|s|request api/v3/stories/15667616?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Cpromoted%2Csponsor%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Ctags%2Ccopyright%2Crating%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ctext_url%28text%29%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29 2015-04-14 21:53:15:366|25559|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/v3/stories/15667616?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Cpromoted%2Csponsor%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Ctags%2Ccopyright%2Crating%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ctext_url%28text%29%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:15:360|25559|OTHR|V|s|request api/v3/stories/15667616?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Cpromoted%2Csponsor%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Ctags%2Ccopyright%2Crating%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ctext_url%28text%29%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29 2015-04-14 21:53:15:357|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed parts on client: 0 2015-04-14 21:53:15:357|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() updated stories meta data for 0 2015-04-14 21:53:15:356|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() added 0 stories to the client 2015-04-14 21:53:15:356|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed 0 stories from client 2015-04-14 21:53:15:355|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() response is {"last_sync_timestamp":1429062773,"changes":[{"id":15667616,"parts":[{"id":47998040,"title":"Sherlock BBC","writer":"SuperwholockianPride","type":"metadata","op":"update"},{"id":48650109,"title":"Supernatural","writer":"SuperwholockianPride","type":"metadata","op":"update"}]},{"id":37128451,"parts":[{"id":120206882,"dateAdded":"2015-04-15T01:52:53Z","title":"Parks and jealousy","writer":"MarvelGirl203","op":"add"},{"position":"0.5127640845070423","id":119410405,"title":"Stevie","writer":"MarvelGirl203","type":"metadata","op":"update"}]}]}  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:250|25571|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( push_notifications , story_upload , displayed , 0 )  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:236|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File CLOSE_WRITE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:15:236|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File MODIFY http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:15:235|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File MODIFY http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:15:148|1|OTHR|V|z|onSyncStart() MY LIBRARY 2015-04-14 21:53:15:115|25571|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: . 2015-04-14 21:53:15:114|25591|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: v4/users/MarvelGirl203/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1429047830&wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:15:112|25591|OTHR|I|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() url is v4/users/MarvelGirl203/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1429047830 2015-04-14 21:53:15:112|25591|OTHR|V|c|doSyncStoriesAndParts() timestamp 1429047830 actual time is 1429062795 2015-04-14 21:53:15:088|25591|OTHR|V|c|syncMyLibrary() downloaded library already - doSyncStoriesAndParts()  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:078|25591|OTHR|V|c|syncMyLibrary() begin syncing...  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:060|25591|OTHR|I|c|syncMyLibrary() starting 2015-04-14 21:53:15:052|25571|OTHR|V|t|fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1338 sort true sortMode 2 2015-04-14 21:53:15:039|25571|OTHR|V|i|Downloading the story details 2015-04-14 21:53:15:038|25571|OTHR|V|i|Received story_upload for Getting Her Back ( 37128451 ) by MarvelGirl203 2015-04-14 21:53:15:038|25571|OTHR|V|i|handleNotification() on type story_upload title New story update!,Tap to read Getting Her Back extras {"story_id":37128451,"author":"MarvelGirl203","username":"MarvelGirl203","title":"Getting Her Back","deeplink_url":"wattpad:\/\/\/library?groupid=37128451&partid=120206882"}  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:034|1|OTHR|V|GCMReceiver|GCMReceiver onReceive RECEIVED A PUSH MESSAGE 2015-04-14 21:53:15:017|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:53:15:016|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to CreateShareActivity 2015-04-14 21:53:15:014|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:53:14:922|1|LIFE|I|CreateShareActivity| . . has started CreateShareActivity 2015-04-14 21:53:14:922|1|LIFE|V|CreateShareActivity|Activity onCreate()  
2015-04-14 21:53:14:825|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:53:14:798|1|OTHR|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|onPartPublishSuccess # part id = 120206882 2015-04-14 21:53:14:662|25571|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( create , STORY_PART , PUBLISHED , 0 )  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:877|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ upload_source , Android ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:877|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ rating , 3 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:877|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ copyright , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:876|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ flag1 , 0 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:876|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ terms , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:876|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ publish , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:875|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ groupid , 37128451 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:872|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ photos , story_ ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:872|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ category2 , 0 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:871|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ category1 , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:871|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ text , p dir="ltr"Drews p. me and Stevie left, we went to the park. "Hey, what was that?" I asked as I stopped right in the middle of the trail. "What was what?" She asked standing in front of me. /p  
p dir="ltr""Why do you want to be with me?" I asked taking her hands. "Well, you make me feel good about my self, your sweet, nice, caring, you help others before your self." She smiled. "Thanks." I smiled back as I pulled her into a hug. "Your welcome." She said as she hugged back. /p  
p dir="ltr""You give awesome hugs." She giggled as she snuggled into my chest. Thanks?" I said, though it came out like a question. She just nodded. "Hey, Brad. Thanks for letting me borrow your board." Jack said as he handed me my skateboard. "Welcome." I smiled as he walked away. /p  
p dir="ltr""You skateboard?" Stevie asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "I've wanted to learn but never got to." She said. "Well it just so happens that someone you know is pretty good and could teach you." I smirked. "Would you? Please." She asked giving me puppy dog eyes. "Yes. Now stop with the eyes. I was going to teach you anyway." I said./p  
p dir="ltr""Yay. Thank you." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back. "Ok stand on the board." I said as I put it down. She got on the board and I took her hands. "Hey I'm as tall as you are on this." Stevie laughed. "You sure are." I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled in return. /p  
p dir="ltr""Ok now I'm going to start walking." I said as I walked and pulled her with me. "This isn't to hard." She smiled. Then she fell. "Poo." She said as she got up and sat on the board. "Hey it's ok. The best fall the first time." I smiled as I leaned down. /p  
p dir="ltr"Drews p. and Alex thought it would be a good idea to go to the park to get my mind off Stevie. That didn't work to good. Then we heard a really loud laugh. Stevies laugh. "Really guys." I asked as I got up. But then stopped. "Were spying aren't we." I said as I sat back down. /p  
p dir="ltr""Yes we are." Alex smiled. "Why do you want to be with me?" Brad asked. "You make me feel good about my self..." I didn't listen to the rest. "You give awesome hugs." Stevie said making me come back. /p  
p dir="ltr"Then he started to teach her to skateboard. She ended up falling. She got up and sat down on the board. They were saying something that I couldn't hear. Then something that broke my heart even more. biHe knelt down and kissed her. /i/bWhat was worse was that she kissed him back. /p  
p dir="ltr""Hey that's PDA." I yelled. "So what's it to you?" Brad shot back. "Jealous?" He smirked as Stevie giggled. He threw his arm around her shoulder as she got up and handed him his board. /p  
p dir="ltr""No I am not jealous." I said. "Are you sure? So if I did this..." Brad said as he kissed Stevie. "You won't get mad?" He smirked. "You guys just got together. Why are you kissing?" Jerry asked going into big brother mode. /p  
p dir="ltr""No. No. You don't get to go big brother. You knew about the bet and didn't tell me. You helped him." Stevie said. "Big brother?" Brad asked. "He's was my best friend. So he pretty much acted like my big brother." Stevie explained. /p  
p dir="ltr""Well bye." She smiled sarcastically as she and Brad left, chatting away like nothing happened. "I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I am not jealous." I said to myself. "Drew you really are." Alex said. ibI am jealous. Jealous that the girl I love is with another guy. And it's my fault./b/i/p

2015-04-14 21:53:13:871|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ language , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:870|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ title , Parks and jealousy ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:870|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ authorid , 41410787 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:870|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ id , 120206882 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:869|25571|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/editstory?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:13:823|1|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( create , publish , publish_from_story_details , 0 )  
2015-04-14 21:53:13:226|1|USER|I|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Publish part with ID: 120206882 2015-04-14 21:53:12:238|1|USER|I|StoryDetailsLayout|Menu OPENED 2015-04-14 21:53:12:237|1|USER|W|StoryDetailsLayout|onTouchEvent IllegalArgumentException 2015-04-14 21:53:12:221|1|USER|W|StoryDetailsLayout|onTouchEvent IllegalArgumentException 2015-04-14 21:53:12:204|1|USER|W|StoryDetailsLayout|onTouchEvent IllegalArgumentException 2015-04-14 21:53:12:188|1|USER|W|StoryDetailsLayout|onTouchEvent IllegalArgumentException 2015-04-14 21:53:11:723|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FDoryHanner.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:723|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FXxSkater2Girl16xX.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:723|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:722|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMarvelGirls.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:721|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMARVELgirl03.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:720|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F_HakunaMatata_.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:720|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2F_HakunaMatata_. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:720|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:720|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FxXmaddie133Xx.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:717|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FOnedirection1d29.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:717|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmaggieeebuggg.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:717|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FBitter_Dreams290.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:717|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAlexi27.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:716|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fblink_181.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:716|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FEleftheria01.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:716|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FInfiniteZeros.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:716|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fyouandiforeverxo.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:715|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FReneeStylesBooks.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:715|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FStrawBerry3456.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:715|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fpeopleactually.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:715|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FChamrockJack.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:715|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmarvelgirl213.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmarvelgirl23.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2Fb3b76f226505c2ae7dfdcabbdbe39b87%2Ftumblr_muwgwfMROk1spyowxo1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:714|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2Fa3f193b22875a9b940bee095c1d1f83a%2Ftumblr_ms9uonwb081s78an5o1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2Ffe4af8bdf5ab926eead19e686119a706%2Ftumblr_mr5aleenyS1s45b0zo6_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2F2958056194128dc6e2d6222fcf98e8e3%2Ftumblr_mxjt6hHk981smd006o1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FRL_Stine.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2F1076ff2faf8adc9d1f6912044b2f9e12%2Ftumblr_inline_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F4. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fb. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2F69d4541582e4a90a66d5ec256cfad4b8%2Ftumblr_n9n2t8eRFH1tvpa7jo1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:713|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F6. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAlyssaGordonClifford.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fpeacefulwarfare.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FpandazAreLyfe360.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FKateHemmo1996.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FBlueFeathering.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FXxAsianPiexX.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fhi_im_kika.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fethansmybabenotyours.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FPlease_just_smile.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FCliffaconda_Michael.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:712|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FPastelxIrwin.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:711|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Ftxmxrcer.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:711|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmelissa3131.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:711|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fr5sosand1dluvr.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:710|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Ffangirlreadsfanfics.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:710|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLovethosegriers02.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:709|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fdaniellanw.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:709|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FSandpit-_-Turtle.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:709|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FJackyNoLikey.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:709|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fdestiny1419.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:706|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5soscalumrules.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:706|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMs_Mokrys.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:706|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FJennaDoodz.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:705|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fdrvgsirwin.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:705|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fa-asami.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:705|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fhannahraeminge.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:704|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5sosbonana.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:704|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FPrincess_Blanco12.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:704|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FEmmaMay2312_.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:704|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fjackgoddamnbarakat.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:704|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FBlairparris.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fdark_is_the_night_.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F_mynameisnancy_.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fxstx_lesx.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Flarrystampon.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FXxCrimson_ChaosxX.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FTheAussieInvations.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmukehoodwin55.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:703|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fbeautifullyimperfec.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fcanoodlingash.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FTiffaniEllis.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5sosismythang.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FFuxkUp.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FTriplexgaylol.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F_FlamePrincess_.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FmissLA94.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:702|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FHaley-bee.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2FMarvelCaptainRogers. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fashtonlouis4ever.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fhiorhey_hipster.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:701|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fhaleyxboo.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5_s_o_s_pizza.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FEMMAA122.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FOfficial17.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMagcon_lovfab.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages%2Ffront% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2F7c0e263d7be316132d9ddb933f6879b1%2Ftumblr_nag6nygHaO1tq5llho1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLittleMixer40.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fbubbabevins.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:700|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FBrownEyeBelle.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:699|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLeighReid.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:699|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FbreezeeB24.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:699|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Femmajaney.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:699|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fleigh_.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:695|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2Fleigh_. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:695|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FsunshineUSA21.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:694|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F_HakunaMatata_.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:694|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FxMalfoyssweetheartx.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:694|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmyheartsmistake.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:694|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:694|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:693|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fuduntknome.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F11381715%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FSarahLincolnOz.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:692|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:691|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FThedreamingwriter1.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:691|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:691|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:690|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F63037032%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:690|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F63037206%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:689|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2F8b51e07c202a4125072aa3acfa05016e%2Ftumblr_myey3gqs2p1sk1pgro1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:688|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F63080355%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:687|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLukeMeAtSix.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:687|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F66869786%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:687|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F69228015%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:685|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:685|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2F33ac961d8ea598b0e4567dddbf1efd5d%2Ftumblr_mx1qkr5sQw1swkvwco4_r1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:685|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F70450454%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:683|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2Fi%2Fpix%2F2014%2F12%2F12%2F23FC930400000578-2870818-Touching_5SOS_s_Michael_Clifford_has_tweeted_a_tribute_to_a_12_y-m-40_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:682|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F07% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:681|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F%2Fwww. %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F11%2Ftumblr_nfiw91Gcgz1trq9l0o1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:680|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2F2014%2F24% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:680|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% . %2Fdf637c052591f938f89d8663073cd85b%2Ftumblr_mzls7f2dyy1rlb726o1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:680|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcard%2F232552%2Fimage%2F337886fba9c7d5d29749b60542ee7e14%2Fresize_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:680|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:680|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmediocreminds.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:680|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:679|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:679|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:677|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:677|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:677|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:677|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:676|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fyoespinosa.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:676|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:676|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FImaginesBaes.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:676|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:676|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5saucefeels.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:676|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:675|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:675|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:675|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F5SecondsOfPenguinss.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:674|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:674|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:674|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:673|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:673|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:673|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:672|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:668|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .net%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:667|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2F80b9e1eb8b7d11377ced20e93f9d5b48%2Fxn4fbyi%2FHesmps0ps%2Ftumblr_static_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:667|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:666|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Falexand_rawr.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:666|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:666|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:666|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:666|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Farcticlukeys.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:665|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:664|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fnashtypuma_.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:663|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fcalstagram.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:662|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F58%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:662|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F57%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:662|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F104395316%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:661|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F59%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:661|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F105609341%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:661|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F68%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:660|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F552%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:660|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:660|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F103333525%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:659|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F113445112%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:659|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F571%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:659|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F572%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:659|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F573%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:658|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F113930524%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:658|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F585%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:658|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F114092087%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:658|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F588%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:658|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F587%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:657|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F595%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:657|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F594%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F593%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F600%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fnatashapreston.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FFanfic.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Flilyfanfiction.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:656|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:655|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:655|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:655|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:655|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:654|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:653|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:652|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:651|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:651|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:650|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fthefreakoffreaks.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:650|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FTheUJelly_.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:649|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:649|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:649|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:648|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:648|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:647|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fcloset_anarchist.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:647|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F103096830%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:646|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:646|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F103333030%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:646|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FFallzswimmer.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:646|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FBritishBums.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:645|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLoki4eva.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:645|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:645|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:644|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:643|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:642|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:642|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:642|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMarvelCaptainRogers.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:642|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAutumn_is_an_Angel.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:642|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Flilyfanfiction.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:642|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:641|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fjleyporter1.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2FAlphaWolf1217. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FRainShineTumblr.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmoshpitmikey.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fjaimelovesmarvel.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMarvelCaptainRogers.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMaeggieHRC.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2Fpandarosita. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FXxIzzyArmandiazxX.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Ffxxkphan.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:640|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FKiller_Con.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F116333686%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fcemeteryxxdrive.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fkyplayzmc.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FXSuicdeX.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLLiamdarke.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fanother_marvel_girl.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FQueenDarcyy.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Felifnratmaca.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FTFASGAwriter.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:639|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FTheFangirlSituation.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:637|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAvengers_DoctorWho.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:637|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2FDeppresedEmo. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:637|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fpandarosita.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:636|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAlphaWolf1217.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:632|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:632|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fleigh_.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:632|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FXJoniphazze.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:632|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Ffearlessisbeautiful.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:631|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAshleyRenee99.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:631|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmonkey_love143.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:631|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FAvengingAgent.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:631|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fnini956.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:631|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fthemoon1234567.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:631|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2Fmgtanda. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLouStilinski.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F_HATES_EVERYTHING.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fbooks_are_my_life555.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fnebitna_totalno.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fhemmo-.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Funfriended.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:630|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:629|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fnatashapreston.512. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:629|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F610%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:629|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FDeppresedEmo.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:629|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuserbg%2FSoundsLikeJelly. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:629|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fdoctorwhothehemmo.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:628|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FDadagamer6574.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:628|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Finsane_not_lame.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:628|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FLilBourgeois26.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:628|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FDionneBurce5SOS.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:628|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Frednblues.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F612%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F611%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmgtanda.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F613%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F614%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fmissteenwolf_.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:627|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMarvelGirl203.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2F1TeenWolfFan.128. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F105433417%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F118802002%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F118911975%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F%2Fmedia. %2FUploads%2FAssets%2F820%2F891% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fballerina2707.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FMzShadows.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:626|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fa. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fima_wreck.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2FKimKanodish.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fuseravatar%2Fbelstark.256. on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fe238%2Ftheonlyone1029%2FBBOC1_ on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File DELETE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fcover% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File CLOSE_WRITE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F622%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:625|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File MODIFY http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F622%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:624|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File MODIFY http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F622%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:11:624|25521|OTHR|V|at|tempImageDirectoryObserver() done. currentDirSize=12582482 numFilesInDir=616 numDeleted=330 2015-04-14 21:53:11:007|25521|OTHR|V|at|tempImageDirectoryObserver() CREATE EVENT TRIGGERED. ENSURING CAPACITY 2015-04-14 21:53:11:007|25521|OTHR|V|ak|File CREATE http%3A%2F% .com%2Fstory_parts%2F622%2Fimages% on observing path /app_img_temp 2015-04-14 21:53:10:787|25547|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: story_ ?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:07:844|1|LIFE|V|WriteActivity|Activity onDestroy()  
2015-04-14 21:53:07:844|1|OTHR|I|WriteActivity|Stop autosaving 2015-04-14 21:53:07:834|1|LIFE|V|WriteActivity|Activity onStop(): isChangingConfigurations=false 2015-04-14 21:53:07:072|1|OTHR|I|SmartImageView|checkBitmapRecycled() onDraw() IMAGE HAS BEEN RECYCLED SETTING FALLBACK IMAGE -1, . 2015-04-14 21:53:06:809|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onResume()  
2015-04-14 21:53:06:808|1|LIFE|V|c|Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity 2015-04-14 21:53:06:799|1|LIFE|V|CreateStoryDetailsActivity|Activity onStart()  
2015-04-14 21:53:06:469|25571|OTHR|V|a|sendEventToGA( create , STORY_PART , SAVED_REMOTELY , 0 )  
2015-04-14 21:53:06:455|1|LIFE|V|WriteActivity|Activity onPause()  
2015-04-14 21:53:06:454|1|LIFE|V|WriteActivity|Activity finish()  
2015-04-14 21:53:06:454|1|OTHR|V|du|clearMyWorksState()  
2015-04-14 21:53:06:450|1|OTHR|V|WriteActivity|saveChangesAndExit # onPartUploadSuccess # part id = 120206882 2015-04-14 21:53:04:974|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ upload_source , Android ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:974|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ copyright , 0 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:974|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ flag1 , 0 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:974|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ groupid , 37128451 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ add_to_new , false ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ photos , story_ ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ category2 , 0 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ category1 , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ text , p dir="ltr"Drews p. me and Stevie left, we went to the park. "Hey, what was that?" I asked as I stopped right in the middle of the trail. "What was what?" She asked standing in front of me. /p  
p dir="ltr""Why do you want to be with me?" I asked taking her hands. "Well, you make me feel good about my self, your sweet, nice, caring, you help others before your self." She smiled. "Thanks." I smiled back as I pulled her into a hug. "Your welcome." She said as she hugged back. /p  
p dir="ltr""You give awesome hugs." She giggled as she snuggled into my chest. Thanks?" I said, though it came out like a question. She just nodded. "Hey, Brad. Thanks for letting me borrow your board." Jack said as he handed me my skateboard. "Welcome." I smiled as he walked away. /p  
p dir="ltr""You skateboard?" Stevie asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "I've wanted to learn but never got to." She said. "Well it just so happens that someone you know is pretty good and could teach you." I smirked. "Would you? Please." She asked giving me puppy dog eyes. "Yes. Now stop with the eyes. I was going to teach you anyway." I said./p  
p dir="ltr""Yay. Thank you." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back. "Ok stand on the board." I said as I put it down. She got on the board and I took her hands. "Hey I'm as tall as you are on this." Stevie laughed. "You sure are." I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled in return. /p  
p dir="ltr""Ok now I'm going to start walking." I said as I walked and pulled her with me. "This isn't to hard." She smiled. Then she fell. "Poo." She said as she got up and sat on the board. "Hey it's ok. The best fall the first time." I smiled as I leaned down. /p  
p dir="ltr"Drews p. and Alex thought it would be a good idea to go to the park to get my mind off Stevie. That didn't work to good. Then we heard a really loud laugh. Stevies laugh. "Really guys." I asked as I got up. But then stopped. "Were spying aren't we." I said as I sat back down. /p  
p dir="ltr""Yes we are." Alex smiled. "Why do you want to be with me?" Brad asked. "You make me feel good about my self..." I didn't listen to the rest. "You give awesome hugs." Stevie said making me come back. /p  
p dir="ltr"Then he started to teach her to skateboard. She ended up falling. She got up and sat down on the board. They were saying something that I couldn't hear. Then something that broke my heart even more. biHe knelt down and kissed her. /i/bWhat was worse was that she kissed him back. /p  
p dir="ltr""Hey that's PDA." I yelled. "So what's it to you?" Brad shot back. "Jealous?" He smirked as Stevie giggled. He threw his arm around her shoulder as she got up and handed him his board. /p  
p dir="ltr""No I am not jealous." I said. "Are you sure? So if I did this..." Brad said as he kissed Stevie. "You won't get mad?" He smirked. "You guys just got together. Why are you kissing?" Jerry asked going into big brother mode. /p  
p dir="ltr""No. No. You don't get to go big brother. You knew about the bet and didn't tell me. You helped him." Stevie said. "Big brother?" Brad asked. "He's was my best friend. So he pretty much acted like my big brother." Stevie explained. /p  
p dir="ltr""Well bye." She smiled sarcastically as she and Brad left, chatting away like nothing happened. "I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I am not jealous." I said to myself. "Drew you really are." Alex said. ibI am jealous. Jealous that the girl I love is with another guy. And it's my fault./b/i/p

2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ language , 1 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:973|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ title , Parks and jealousy ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:972|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ authorid , 41410787 ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:972|25571|OTHR|V|a|[ id , new ]  
2015-04-14 21:53:04:972|25571|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: apiv2/newstory?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 2015-04-14 21:53:02:853|25523|NET|I|a|Making http request with url: api/event?wp_token=41410787%3A0bf22483e67374e2bfb331a2a5b98302b76e71bcd5541c3d305ee0b3548e9397 


End file.
